Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling structure of a turbocharger, in which a compressor housing, a bearing housing, and a turbine housing each include a passage formed inside. Coolant flows through the passage of the compressor housing, the passage of the bearing housing, and the passage of the turbine housing in sequence to cool the entirety of the turbocharger.